A 'Good' day
by Cloudhy3424
Summary: "KIM YESUNG! Apa kau tidak mendengarku huh?"/"Bukankah kau sudah bahagia dengan yeoja itu? Bahkan kau berciuman didepan umum seperti itu"/"Aku masih mencintaimu"/"Lebih baik kita sudahi saja hubungan kita!"/"Argghhhh! Ini sakit..."/"MWO? DITAMPAR?"/"Apa tubuhmu masih sakit setelah kejadian tadi?"/"Kau tahu bahwa bibirmu ini seperti drug..."/"Kau... ugh! Pervert..."/KYUSUNG! DLDR!


**Main Cast :** KyuSung

**Disclaimer :** Cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnyaaaa~~~^^

**Genre : **Romance, Fluffy

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** Yaoi, Typo(s), alur cepat, OOC.

**.**

.

**Jangan dibaca jika tidak tertarik!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! DON'T BASH! ^^**

.

* * *

.

**Cloudhy3424_Present ©****2013 KyuSung Fanfiction**

**_A **_**'Good'**_** day_**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

"KIM YESUNG!"

Namja tampan itu sedikit berlari dan meraih pergelangan tangan namja yang ia panggil Kim Yesung tadi. Berhasil meraihnya, ia memutar tubuh itu untuk menghadap kearahnya.

Seketika caramel dan onix mereka saling bertabrakan, menampakkan rasa saling tidak suka.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku huh? Kenapa kau mengabaikanku?" suara namja tampan itu masih meninggi, terus melemparkan tatapan dingin kearah onix didepannya.

"Untuk apa kau masih mencariku? Bukankah kau sudah bahagia dengan yeoja itu? aku melihatnya Choi Kyuhyun! Bahkan kau berciuman didepan umum seperti itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum ambigu, menghentakkan pergelangan tangan Yesung, "Jadi kau percaya semua itu?"

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TIDAK PERCAYA JIKA AKU MELIHATNYA DENGAN MATA KEPALAKU SENDIRI!"

PLAK_

Satu tamparan akhirnya melayang kearah pipi chubby namja manis itu, ia memegangi pipi sebelah kirinya yang terasa panas, namun itu tidak lebih sakit daripada perasaannya saat ini.

"Ingat Kim Yesung! aku sudah sering mengatakannya bahwa apa yang aku lakukan hanyalah kebohongan belaka! Aku masih mencintaimu!"

"Huh? Mencintaiku?" Yesung tersenyum miris, pipinya sudah sangat merah dan ia masih terus mengusapnya perlahan. "Kau benar-benar berubah Kyu, aku seperti tidak mengenal Kyuhyun yang aku cintai dulu."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat melihat bagaimana wajah yang begitu ia cintai mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening dikedua onixnya. "Lebih baik kita sudahi saja hubungan kita!" ia menundukkan kepalanya. sejujurnya, sangat sulit baginya untuk sekedar mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada orang yang ia cintai.

"Yesung-"

"Aku tidak kuat, sungguh... ini..." ia memberi sedikit jeda, "Ini... sangat menyakitkan..."

Hening menerpa keduanya...

Hingga...

...

...

CUT!

Suara riuh tepuk tangan langsung menggema sesaat sang sutradara bersuara.

"ARRGGHHH! CHO KYUHYUN INI SAKIT SEKALI DASAR BODOH!" Yesung melompat-lompat bukan karena kesenangan, tapi lebih pada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di pipi sebelah kirinya, bekas dari tamparan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kyaaa... baby mianhae... aku kelepasan..." Kyuhyun mencoba meraih tangan Yesung agar ia bisa mengusap pipi Yesung, tapi namja manis itu malah berjalan mondar-mandir karena rasa sakit yang masih ia rasakan.

Semua itu bukanlah hal yang sebenarnya, mereka berdua tengah bermain sebuah film yang dimana hubungan mereka harus diakhiri karena sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti tidak peduli dengan perasaan Yesung.

Namun pada kenyataannya semua itu berbanding terbalik, Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang ada di naskah yang dibuat penulis film tersebut. Ia adalah namja yang begitu mencintai Yesung, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Keduanya dikontrak oleh sebuah industri film karena hubungan mereka berdua sudah dipublikasikan didunia, wajar jika akhirnya mereka sekarang memainkan adegan disebuah film dengan peran sepasang kekasih, namun bukan sepasang kekasih yang romantis, melainkan sepasang kekasih yang selalu dihinggapi sebuah masalah.

"Argghhhh! Ini sakit..."

Tak tahan melihat Yesung terus merintih sembari mengusap kasar pipi sebelah kirinya, Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Yesung masuk kedalam pelukannya, memeluknya erat seraya mengusap-usap punggung namjachingunya.

"Maaf... baby, maaf... tapi di naskah yang aku baca tadi seperti itu, maafkan aku..."

Yesung melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, dan memberikan pukulan cukup keras dikepala Kyuhyun, "Kau tidak mencintaiku Kyu!" Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau kan bisa melakukannya dengan pelan, toh nanti juga ada editor yang akan memperbaiki adegan tadi."

"Tapi adegan tadi memang benar-benar sempurna Yesung-ssi, aku tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun bisa melakukannya sesempurna itu." sang sutradara tiba-tiba menimpali melihat bagaimana Yesung dan Kyuhyun terus beragumen.

Kyuhyun membungkuk kepada sutradara tersebut, sedang Yesung masih mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangan kirinya masih terus berada dipipi. "Tapi ini sakit paman, kenapa paman tega sekali padaku huh?"

Namja yang mungkin berusia 40an tahun itu terkekeh seraya menepuk bahu Yesung, keponakannya. "Maafkan paman Yesung-ah, paman juga tidak percaya jika Kyuhyun benar-benar berani melakukannya." Obsidiannya melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang menunduk.

"Kyuhyun-ah, lebih baik kau antar Yesung pulang dan kompres pipinya dengan air dingin sebelum membengkak." Namja tersebut masih saja terkekeh.

"N...ne.. saya mengerti." Ia meraih tangan Yesung untuk digenggam tapi namja manis itu langsung menepis kasar tangan Kyuhyun dan berlalu meninggalkan lokasi syuting itu menuju mobil.

.

.

**_A **_**'Good'**_** day_**

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Ia berjalan masuk kedalam dorm yang dihuni beberapa namja tampan yang biasanya dikenal dengan sebutan Super Junior. Dibelakangnya, sang namja tampan yang juga menjabat sebagai namjachingunya mengekor sambil sesekali tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana namjanya masih saja cemberut bahkan tidak mau bicara ketika berada didalam mobil tadi.

"Kau sudah pulang hyung, kau..." Ryeowook yang kala itu berhadapan dengan Yesung tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya, menangkupkan pipi Yesung dan melihat ada bekas merah kebiruan dipipi kiri itu. "I...ini kenapa hyung? Kau ditampar?"

"MWO? DITAMPAR?" namja bersurai reddish black yang saat itu duduk santai didepan TV histeris mendengar kalimat Ryeowook.

Ia bangkit dan berlari mendekati Yesung, diikuti Eunhyuk, Kangin dan Sungmin. "Hyung, siapa yang melakukan semua ini?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir.

Sedang Yesung sendiri hanya melirik kebelakang tepat dimana Kyuhyun berdiri dan menatap satu persatu member yang menatapnya seperti sedang bicara –apa-yang-kau-lakukan-dengan-Yesung-kami-

"Mwo? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? aku tidak melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, aku hanya mengikuti naskah." Ujarnya enteng.

PLAK_

PLETAK_

BUGH_

BRUK_

"Appooooooooooooo..." Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan dilantai ketika tanpa ia duga, seluruh member memukulinya secara bersama-sama. Mulai dari Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang melemparinya dengan alat-alat dapur yang memang sedang mereka bawa.

Lalu Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang menendang kaki hingga tangan Kyuhyun serta jangan lupakan namja kekar berjuluk racoon yang langsung mendaratkan jitakan serta tamparan ditempat yang sama seperti luka yang ada dipipi kiri Yesung.

Yesung mencoba menahan tawanya melihat bagaimana member mencoba melindunginya. Ia sebenarnya merasa kasihan kepada Kyuhyun, tapi toh ia tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukan member tidaklah dilakukan dengan serius.

Dan ia sendiri? Bukannya membantu Kyuhyun yang masih mendapatkan tatapan sadis dari member, Yesung malah berjalan dengan santainya masuk kedalam kamar dengan bersenandung, tidak lagi memegangi pipi sebelah kirinya yang sebenarnya masih terasa sakit.

.

.

**_A **_**'Good'**_** day_**

.

.

Ia memejamkan matanya dibalkon kamar ketika merasakan angin malam berhembus dan menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kaos tipis berwarna hitam.

Kedua tangannya direntangkan dikedua sisi tubuhnya, menerima dengan nyamannya setiap sentuhan angin tak berwujud itu. hingga tak lama setelahnya ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang melingkar diperutnya, memeluknya sangat erat seakan takut kehilangan.

Ia hanya tersenyum ketika dagu seseorang yang memeluknya itu bersandar dibahu kanannya, mengecupi lehernya sembari meniupkan napas beraromakan mint.

"Kau bisa masuk angin kalau terlalu lama disini baby," bisiknya, masih tetap melakukan apa yang ia lakukan sedari tadi.

Ia tersenyum tipis, menurunkan kedua tangan yang ia rentangkan tadi untuk mengusap-usap lengan yang melingkari perutnya. Perlahan onixnya pun mulai terbuka, tanpa menolehpun ia sudah bisa memahaminya dengan benar, "Bagaimana bisa angin masuk kedalam tubuh mungilku ini jika kau memelukku seerat ini Cho Kyuhyun."

Bibirnya mengerucut imut, sedikit melirik menyadari Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan meletakkan bibir diperpotongan leher Yesung.

"Aku suka melakukannya Cho Yesung." ujarnya, sedikit tersenyum dibalik matanya yang masih terpejam.

"Apa tubuhmu masih sakit setelah kejadian tadi?" tanyanya, berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang terlalu erat memeluknya.

Sejenak keheningan menerpa mereka hingga tak lama setelahnya Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan tiba-tiba mengerang, "Akh... masih sakit baby..."

Berpura-pura kesakitan dengan menjatuhkan tubuhnya kelantai, memegangi perutnya yang Yesung yakin sekali tidak ada dari member yang tadi memukulnya didaerah perut.

"Huh? Benarkah? Disini sakit?" Yesung berjongkok, melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun masih meringis kesakitan, ia mengusap-usapkan tangannya diperut Kyuhyun dan mencoba pula menunjukkan sikap khawatir.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, entah mungkin karena bakat aktingnya yang sungguh pintar, caramelnya mulai berair, membuat setidaknya Yesung semakin jengah melihatnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Yesung kemudian.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, mengusap matanya yang berair, "Cium." Ujarnya, menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya sendiri didepan Yesung.

BUGH_

"Appoooo... aakkhhh..." Kyuhyun kembali merintih kesakitan dilantai dan saat ini bukan lagi suatu kepura-puraan, tapi lebih dari rasa sakit yang benar-benar ia rasakan setelah sebelumnya Yesung memukul perutnya.

"Itu balasan karena kau sudah berani berpura-pura dihadapanku." Ujarnya mencoba bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya.

Tapi belum sempat ia melangkahkan kaki, tanpa sadar Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menarik pinggangnya lalu menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya keatas ranjang dan... menindihnya.

"Kyu... lepaskan aku!" ia memberontak, memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun, "Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Kau pelit sekali baby, aku hanya ingin kau menciumku tapi kau malah memukulku, anggap saja ini adalah hukuman karena kau sudah mempermainkan Evil Maknae seperti Cho Kyuhyun."

Darah Yesung berdesir melihat bagaimana seringaian yang begitu menakutkan baginya tercetak dibibir Kyuhyun.

"Kyu... jangan macam-macam atau aku akan teriak dan member akan-ehmp!"

Kyuhyun langsung saja membungkam bibir tipis Yesung kuat-kuat, melumatnya tanpa peduli bahwa namja manis dibawahnya itu terus merontah kepadanya.

"Kyu.. lepas, aku akan-ehmp!"

Lagi-lagi Yesung tidak berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kedua tangannya masih memukul dada Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya kedua tangan Kyuhyun berhasil memenjarakan tangannya, meletakkannya dikedua sisi tubuh Yesung.

Sejenak Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan melihat wajah yang sudah dipenuhi rona merah dibawahnya, "Kenapa bibirmu selalu manis baby?"

Blush_

Wajah Yesung semakin merah, ia menatap malu caramel Kyuhyun yang seolah terus mengajak onixnya berbicara, "Kau tahu bahwa bibirmu ini seperti drug..."

Chup~

Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir Yesung sebelum kembali bersuara, "Sekali tersentuh, akan selalu membuatku ingin lebih, lebih dan lebih."

Chup~

Senyuman Kyuhyun semakin terlihat lebar dimata Yesung, dan entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, Yesung menarik kedua tangannya yang tadi sempat ditahan oleh tangan Kyuhyun untuk meraih tengkuk namjachingunya itu.

Melumat ganas bibir Kyuhyun, berlomba-lomba mencari dominasi dalam ciuman itu. saling membelit, saling bertukar saliva, saling mendesah disela-sela ciuman mereka hingga kedua kepala mereka sedikit miring dengan arah berlawanan untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan Yesung menyusup kehelaian surai hazzel Kyuhyun, meremasnya kuat untuk mencari pelampiasan, sedang kedua tangan Kyuhyun membingkai wajah manis Yesung walau saat ini ia tidak melihat bagaimana wajah Yesung semakin memerah karena memang mereka lebih memilih untuk menutup mata dan menikmati apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"_HYUNGIE... KYUHYUN-AH! WAKTUNYA MAKAN!"_

_DUG... DUG... DUG..._

"Eungh..." Yesung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga ciuman mereka terlepas, dihiasi dengan jembatan saliva yang cukup panjang. "Kau dengar Wookie berteriak?"

Kyuhyun berseringai, menjilati sudut bibir Yesung yang basah karena salivanya, "Waktunya makan?" ujarnya tanpa fokus pada wajah Yesung.

Si manis mengangguk polos, menggembungkan pipinya, "Aku lapar Kyu, bagaimana kalau kita makan?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat kepalanya, mengecup singkat bibir Yesung, "Kita akan makan, tapi..." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, semakin berseringai kearah Yesung.

"_YESUNG HYUNG! AYO MAKAN!"_

_DUG... DUG... DUG..._

"Kyu kajja kita keluar, Wookie sudah berteriak sangat keras!" Yesung mulai bingung, disatu sisi ia masih ingin melakukan kegiatan yang tadi sempat tertunda dengan Kyuhyun, tapi disisi lain ia juga tidak ingin Kyuhyun dalam bahaya ketika member tahu apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada hyung kesayangan mereka itu.

"KAU MENGGANGGU SEKALI WOOKIE! AKU SEDANG SIBUK MEMAKAN BABYKU!" Seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang lantas membuat mata Yesung melebar.

"Kyunnie!"

"Wae? Memang benar bukan? Kita akan makan setelah kita selesai melakukan apa yang sempat tertunda tadi baby, aku tidak ingin setengah-setengah." Ia mengerling nakal.

"Ta...tapi Kyu...Aku-ehmp!" bibir tipis Yesung kembali menjadi sasaran ciuman ganas Kyuhyun.

Sembari bibirnya yang fokus pada bibir Yesung, kedua tangannya menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Malam ini kita akan saling memakan." Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif, menjilat hingga mengulum telinga Yesung.

"Kau... ugh! Pervert Kyunnie!"

"Terima kasih..."

Dan malam itu akan semakin panjang ketika Yesung harus berhadapan dengan Evil Maknae yang sekarang juga mendapat julukan Evil Pervert Maknae.

.

.

**_A **_**'Good'**_** day_**

.

.

**Other side.**

"_KAU MENGGANGGU SEKALI WOOKIE! AKU SEDANG SIBUK MEMAKAN BABYKU!"_

Namja mungil yang berada didepan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Kyusung Room' itu tampak berpikir sedari mengetuk-etukkan sendok kedagunya, tampak menelaah apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Kau sedang apa Wookie?"

Namja mungil itu langsung tersadar mendengar ada seseorang yang bertanya dari arah belakang, ia menoleh dan melihat Donghae menatapnya heran, "Aku sedang meminta mereka untuk keluar Hae hyung, kita akan makan malam, tapi Kyuhyun mengatakan hal yang tidak aku mengerti." Ujarnya polos.

Donghae menautkan alisnya, "Mengatakan hal yang tidak kau mengerti? Memang apa yang Kyuhyun katakan?"

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berdua berada didepan kamar Yesung hyung dan Kyuhyun?"

"Sungmin hyung, aku sedang memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun padaku." Adunya melihat namja aegyo di Super Junior ikut menghampiri mereka berdua.

Sungmin pun tampak berpikir, sesekali bertatapan dengan Donghae, "Apa yang dia ucapkan padamu Wookie?"

"Eungh... Kyuhyun mengatakan..." Ryeowook sejenak memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, saling bertatapan satu sama lain. "Dia mengatakan seperti ini..."

Kembali ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya mengatakan,

-aku sedang sibuk memakan babyku."

Glup_

Donghae menatap horor Sungmin yang berada disebelahnya, rasanya sangat sulit sekali untuk menelan saliva mereka.

"Aku tidak paham apa maksud dari Kyuhyun, sungguh! Apa mereka sudah membawa makanan dari luar lalu mau makan berdua didalam?" tanya Ryeowook kelewat polos.

Keheningan langsung menerpa mereka bertiga, tidak ada yang saling bicara membiarkan hembusan air conditioner menerpa tubuh mereka.

Hingga dimenit ke 10 mata mereka melebar sempurna.

"KYAAAAA! MAKNAE PERVEEERRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTT!"

Ketiganya berdiri lebih dekat dan menggedor berulang kali pintu tersebut, tidak memperdulikan member lain dibelakang mereka yang menatap heran apa yang sedang dilakukan 3 namja didepan Kyusung Room tersebut.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka sejenak selimutnya, menoleh kekanan dan kekiri ketika mendengar sesuatu yang ramai diluar sana, ia menatap wajah manis Yesung yang sudah bermandikan peluh, "Kau dengar sesuatu baby?"

Yesung mengambil napas panjang, matanya sudah hampir tertutup karena terlalu lelah, "Mereka... ahh... sedang... ehmp!"

Kyuhyun tidak sabaran menunggu Yesung berbicara, ia lagi-lagi membungkam bibir tipis Yesung yang sudah membengkak, "Mungkin hanya angin, menganggu sekali." Ujarn Kyuhyun lalu menutup kembali tubuh mereka dengan selimut yang sempat ia singkap.

Tidak membiarkan siapapun melihat tubuh mereka yang tengah naked diatas ranjang, sekalipun itu adalah cahaya bulan dan bintang yang menyusup masuk dari balkon yang sengaja tidak ditutup.

.

* * *

Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies. _**-Aristotle**_

.

* * *

**THE END**

.

Fiuhhhhhhhh.. selesai /_\

Otthae? Sungguh.. aku buatnya Cuma 2 jam dan maap jika ini sungguh-sungguh mengecewakan dan gak jelas hiks...

Mau curhat! Aku lagi kehilangan feel Kyusung, bener2 kehilangan hiks.. dan ini aja aku mencobanya sampai nyut-nyutan karena aku gamau mengecewakan reader yang kebanyakan adalah Kyusung shipper...

Aku lagi berusaha keras untuk mengembalikan feel Kyusungku, maka dari itu aku mulai dari membuat ini, aneh kan? Atau tidak seperti biasanya? Hiks.. mohon dimaklumi, aku benar-benar gatau harus gimana...

Saat di teel rame Kyusung, aku hanya bisa melihat dan gatau mesti gimana hiks TT_TT.. mohon maafkan aku... maaafffff...

Baiklah... menerima segala macam comment di FF ini asal jangan ngebash pairingnya ne *smile* ... aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi... hwaiting!

Gomawo and leave a comment ^_^ #Hugs_Rae


End file.
